How Ironic
by ThatGoTGirl
Summary: Isabella hears something ironic from Candace's daughter. Rated T for mention of sex.


**My attempt to make my crackship come true after the events of Phineas and Ferb's Quantun Boogaloo where they travel back in time. We all know that the present Phineas and Ferb went back to the present time and, most likely, changed the future. However, this is a little one-shot that I came up with that happened in the future as soon as the 'past Phineas and Ferb' went back to present time.**

**How Ironic!**

Isabella Shapiro tucks her pink blouse neatly in her pencil skirt before knocking on the door. She had just came in from work and is still a little disheveled at the small hiccup she and her co-workers experienced. No worries though. Everything has been fixed perfectly and she is back to her sane self.

"_Come in!_" A voice she recognizes as Candace yells.

Isabella turns the knob, opening the large door. _Candace and Jeremy has certainly done well for themselves_, she thinks. Now at their thirties, Candace owns her own publishing company where they print tabloids and different magazines while Jeremy is the #1 defense attorney in Danville. "I'm here!" She yells.

The beautiful ginger appears within a second, wearing an apron with her hair in a loose bun. "Isabella!" She grins, holding her arms open for Isabella to step in and give her a hug. Over the years, both of them have become very good friends. When Jeremy took the kids out for fun, Candace usually comes—or barges—on her office or even at home.

"Hi Candace!" She greets, grinning. They let go of each other, moving towards the living room where a bunch of their guests also are.

She spots Ginger and Stacey sitting on the posh couch, looking comfortable talking to each other, and greets them both with a kiss on the cheeks. "Hey girls!"

Stacey raises an eyebrow at her haggard appearance. "Hi Isabella! How was work?"

"Difficult. My department managed to send the wrong documents to the _wrong_ customer. We had to do damage control the whole day!"

Ginger moves, patting the seat between her and Stacey. "Aaw! You poor sweet thing. Sit with us on Candace's $20,000 dollar couch."

She laughs before planting herself quick in the fluffy furniture. "I'm okay now though. Everything turned out surprisingly alright." She offers them a smile and listens as Ginger tells them what happed at her work.

Isabella, once a girl who bosses the firesight girls around, is now a successful entrepreneur. With her amazing management skills and quick wit, she got a job straight out of Uni and is now living her life to its fullest. Gone were the days where she wore Sunday dresses and now all she wears are office attires and dresses that should certainly not be used inside a church.

There is a commotion going from the back door, interrupting their storytelling. Judging from the Indian accent coming from the kitchen, Baljeet must have arrived. In a minute, the large party consisting of Baljeet, Bufford, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, and Candace's children have arrived inside the living room escorted by Jeremy. The three women stand up, greeting each one.

Isabella first offers Jeremy a quick hug, realizing that she has not greeted him when she arrived. Next is Bufford, giving him an over-emphasized fist bump. She waited for Ginger to finish kissing Baljeet before throwing her arms around the Indian man. Ginger and Baljeet married a year ago and have been living life happily. It took some time for the Indian to express his affections but, in the end, it has all been worth it.

Isabella only manages to throw a quick hello to Mr. and Mrs. Flynn before being whipped away by Candace and Jeremy's three children.

"Aunt Isabella!" Amanda, the eldest, exclaims. "You will never believe who just came here last week!" Sometimes this girl is too much like the young Candace for her own good. Isabella reminisces on the days when she would usually visit Phineas and Ferb's backyard and help them invent—the latter is the reason why both of them have been recently compared to Bill Gates in the past Forbes article.

She giggles at the children's excited appearances. Anyone can tell that the she has become their favourite person through the course of time. "Hold on hold on, let me sit first." They let her sit on Candace's expensive pink cushion, her back facing the front door, before chattering excitedly.

"Aunt Isabella you will never believe what happened!" Fred says.

"_Never!_" Xavier emphasizes.

They are both pushed away by an annoyed Amanda. "Let me tell the story, lazy boys!"

She almost laughs at the boys' defeated expression. On her peripheral vision, she can see her friends, along with Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, throw them an amused expression before chatting on the couch. "Calm down, Amanda!"

The young girl takes a quick breath before starting. "So I was just inside the house, trying to bust my brothers, when I saw something that I never thought that I would see! Guess what it is."

_She really doesn't want me to guess. She's too impatient for that_. "What?"

"Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb!" She yells excitedly.

"Why would that be unusual? You see your uncles almost every week," She states, confused.

The young girl continually shakes her head. "No no no no no no what I meant was…a _young_ uncle Phineas and uncle Ferb!"

Isabella's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Wait, _what_?"

"They came from the future!" Xavier shouts.

"Using a time machine!" Adds the other boy.

Then Amanda starts telling her how her young uncles managed to save every one of them from a horrible future by inventing some things. She even gushes at how cute his uncle Ferb was when he was young.

"And you will never believe another someone with them!" She adds.

At this point, Isabella didn't know how to react. "Who?"

"_You!_" The three of them exclaim.

She blinks. "Oh…wow…what did I look like?"

She listened to Amanda describe her usual pink dress and the ribbon on her hair. _Yep. That's me, alright! _What have Phineas and Ferb from the past been doing?

"Then guess what you said when I mentioned that you look like you!" Amanda is almost jumping with joy. The teenager opens her mouth but the sound of the front door opening interrupts her. She watched as the two boys looked at the entrance curiously before breaking into huge grins.

"Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb are here!" They shout together before sprinting and possibly throwing themselves in their arms. Judging from the grunts, she is right.

Isabella's stomach flutters when she feels his presence beside her.

"How are you today, love?"

She looks up and meets the dazzling blue eyes of her husband. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

He leans down, placing a lingering kiss on her pink lips. She almost melts into a puddle at his lopsided smile. "_Good_." Then sends her another kiss.

She can vaguely hear the chuckling amusement of the other adults in the room muttering about how both of them did not surpass their honeymoon stage, Amanda's dreamy sigh, and the boys' reenacting of someone vomiting.

"There are kids in the house, Ferb!" Phineas chuckles, causing his brother to pull away from the kiss.

Ferb Fletcher sends his brother a small glare before pulling Isabella on her feet and taking her place on the small seat. Afterwards, he pulls her on his lap and starts to massage circles on her hips. Isabella almost bites her lips at how amazing his fingers seem to work on her body.

She opens her eyes once she realized that she closed them and sees an awaiting Amanda in front of her. "Continue your story Amanda," She says, amused.

"What's this story about?" Ferb quips, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

Isabella explains the whole 'Phineas and Ferb from the past' story to him as he listened patiently.

"What have those boys been up to?" He grins, winking at her.

Isabella could not help but give him a short kiss before turning back to Amanda. "What happened next?"

The eldest only seem to burst in excitement. "I heard you say to a young mom—yes she was there too—that you are so happy that we called you aunt Isabella and that you probably married uncle Phineas!" The inventor must have heard his name because he sends them a weirded out face before turning back to his conversation with Baljeet and Bufford.

The couple chuckles, both of them remembering the days when Isabella used to obsess about the younger Flynn. "Then what happened next?"

"Then I heard mom say in her snooty teenager voice: '_or Ferb_'. And she was right, of course, because you're married to uncle Ferb!"

Isabella smiles, once again pleased by her choice of a Flynn brother. "Yes, yes I am."

The couple does not have a chance to kiss because it is that time that Candace announces that dinner is ready. It is her and Jeremy's anniversary and they could not have been happier. Almost everyone is there—even Phineas' girlfriend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, whom Ferb exchanged a brief affair with before he and Isabella got together, arrived a bit late. Perry, their pet Platypus, is now in the care of Vanessa's father. That man is a bit too odd for Ferd. Sometimes he can hear the old man talking to Perry as if he's a real person who understands human conversation.

Ferb and Isabella only got together five years ago. Isabella, still nursing a broken heart from her previous boyfriend, moved out of her shared apartment with the douche. Having nowhere to live, Ferb smoothly offers his million-dollar bachelor flat since he has no one else living with him—Phineas has his own condo. Being reluctant at first, Isabella accepted and managed to live comfortably with him for a few months. Back then, Ferb was described as 'Danville's sexiest bachelor' and was chased after by so many women. He and Isabella frequently pretended to be a couple to keep the sex-starved women on the leash. Of course, once pretending becomes boring, the true feelings came out. It took them an awkward night of drunken sex before finally admitting their feelings to one another.

Ferb remembers the exact scene that happened like it was yesterday.

_"Shit." Ferb says once Isabella woke up._

_ "Shit." The gir says._

_ They are both in his bed. Naked. And he was spooning her when they woke up._

_ Isabella quickly picks up her clothes, wondering where the hell her panties were. "Just promise me we'll forget this." She says, looking at Ferb._

_ Ferb, seeing her body wrapped in a pathetic excuse of a cover, instantly realizes that forgetting what happened is the last thing on his mind. "No." He stands up, not caring of his lack of clothing, and takes her hands. "Stay, Isabella."_

Of course, it took them a lot longer to tell each other the three words eight letters…but anyone can tell that they are still currently in love. Now they have been married for three years and are living in a million-dollar mansion. What more could they ask for?

After dinner, Candace passed glasses of wine around. Her toasts are long and Isabella is sure that her arms will ache when she can finally put down the wine glass. Turns out she is right. She watches the other drink their alcohol greedily, a bit jealous that she can't drink hers.

"You alright, love?" Ferb asks, taking her hand and eyeing the unsipped glass of wine.

She sends him a small smile, pulling at his hand to place it on her belly. "I can't drink this. Drink this for me to toast their anniversary?"

His gorgeous features look stunned for a moment, processing what she told him. "Wha—wha—what! You mean?"

She nods.

Ferb immediately grabs the wine glass from her hand and drinking it like a shot before laughing out loud and peppering her face with kisses.

The others notice their happy expressions.

Isabella sends Candace a sly smile. "I'm sorry to steal your thunder, Candace, but we have an announcement to make."

The older woman smirks, already knowing what will happen next. She nods her head, telling her to proceed.

"I'm pregnant," Once those words are out of her mouth, they are bombarded with a series of congratulations and claims to become godfathers and godmothers. In the midst of that commotion, Ferb has pulled Isabella towards him, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, Mrs. Isabella Shapiro—Fletcher." His voice is a thousand orgasms on her ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Ferb Fletcher—Shapiro,"

**Tadaaaaa! I couldn't resist! They have become a favourite of mine since Candace told Isabella that she's probably going to marry Ferb. Hope you liked this! Xx**


End file.
